


A Big Fucking Axe

by BoStarsky



Category: Just Shoot Me! (TV)
Genre: Forced Outing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Some old shit someone showed an interest in, a little hurt/comfort, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: A what if on the time Elliot kissed Finch.
Relationships: Dennis Finch/Elliot DiMauro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Big Fucking Axe

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this like four years ago but one person showed an interest so I figured I may as well post it.
> 
> Enjoy!

His dad's gone nuts, Finch is sure of this. He can't know. He's been hiding it so well his entire life, why now all of a sudden? He's mortified when Red announces it to the entire bullpen. Oh please let them think it's a joke. Denying it is his first priority. He has to fix this, no fucking way is he gonna come out now, not ever. Not to his NRA dad or his Christian mother. He's taken enough shit just from being short and skinny, no way is he going to add his sexuality to that list. 

He knows for sure his dad is nuts when he starts spewing philosophical crap about some TV movie. He's utterly humiliated. At least the majority of the bullpen has already lost interest, used to the daily insanity that resides at Blush magazine. Clamping down on a sudden rush of anxiety he keeps on denying. He's built an identity for himself, honed for nearly a lifetime and his dad just busted in and put a massive dent in it. It's nearly a full blown panic attack by the time Elliot walks by and he grabs him in desperation. 

"Elliot, do me a favour. Explain to my father that I'm not gay." In hindsight, asking Elliot was a dumb choice, but he was grasping at straws as it were. 

Dennis knows he's doomed in the split second it takes for Elliot to process the situation and make up his mind. "Oh, you're so cute when you try to act butch." Fucking traitor.

The kiss takes him by surprise. It's completely out of the blue and the last thing he'd expect Elliot to do. He'll later claim it was a knee jerk reaction to being kissed. He sees it coming just quick enough that by the time Elliot leans in he has a fistful of his sweater pulling him closer. It's lasts quite a bit longer than was probably intended and all eyes are on them as he turns to look at his dad, face an alarming shade of red. The smug grin that meets him has him defeated and he knows it. Damn it. 

Knowing he's done for he rubs at the bridge of his nose and mumbles some stupid comment about trying on dresses as he slinks out of the room trying to forget all the people staring at him. There are no shoots today so the dressing room seems like a safe place to hide. He sits down in the makeup chair and stares at his reflection, red faced and shiny eyed. Trying to take a deep breath only results in him chocking on a sob, there's no going back now. This is one thing he can't sleaze his way out off. Some fucking friends he has. Resting his head on the table he lets the anxiety and hurt rush over him and hopes to God no one hears his muffled sobs. 

It's Elliot who eventually finds him, ironic. At least he acts like he's apologetic, fucking backstabber. "Why'd you have to do this to me?" His voice is sore from crying and he can already feel fresh tears burning behind his eyes. 

"Oh, come on! That's not fair, I didn't know, nobody did." Which is how it should have stayed. He can't really blame anyone but himself for how he reacted to the kiss, he's still going to try. 

"Well, they all do now!" Thanks to his stupidly handsome friend and his own inability to resist an opportunity. Even a fake one. 

"I'm sorry," Elliot really is, he can tell. Still he pulls away when his friend reaches out to him, he's not ready to forgive him quite yet. "Your dad's looking for you." 

"Tell him to get lost." He mumbles into his hands as he lays his head back down on the table. Best to not let Elliot see how upset he is. 

"I can't, he scares me." That he can sympathise with, Red Finch is an opposing man. Who happens to have an axe available in the office. A big one. "Come here." This time he doesn't move away when Elliot swivels his chair around. He won't look up, but accepts the hug when it comes and nestles into Elliot's soft sweater.

He stays there until his face has dried up and he's starting to feel less upset and more like a moron for clinging onto his friend in search of comfort. Elliot just waits with an acquired patience learned after knowing him for the better part of a decade. He makes no comment on his red eyes or the tear tracks on his cheeks, he just plucks a wet wipe from the box on the table and cleans Finch's face in silence.

"I'm such a mess." He tries to sound snarky, but it comes out defeated. He'd really like nothing more than to curl up in bed with Spartacus and stay there until Monday. 

"No you're not, you're as handsome as ever." Elliot offers him a blinding smile which he returns with a lot less enthusiasm. Their eyes lock for a second in eerie similarity to their earlier exchange. He almost expects to be kissed again. It's gone as quickly as it arrives and he stands on wobbly legs trying to gather enough courage to face his dad. 

He's already got one foot out the door when he's pulled back in and spun around. Familiar hands cup his face and warm lips brush his in a sweet kiss that lasts only a few seconds. "For luck." Elliot tells him before shoving him out into the hallway where his dad is waiting patiently.


End file.
